lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Yvette/Conventional Magic
On her sixth birthday, Yvette received a magic book from grandma. It is said only the most innocent child can see the magic elf. Yvette did meet the elf, but the elf seemed to be different from the one in the legend. Magic Book Requirements * Macchiato Art * Magic Broom * Roman * Sweet Filling * Sweet Filling-Blue * Sweet Filling-Gray * Sweet Filling-Yellow * Locco's Bowknot Prize * Spirit of Magic * 18000 Summary Expand for script. * (Lilith Kingdom Royal Palace, several days after the Fantasy Styling Contest Final) * Nikki: Ah, you said there's a magic book which is important to Yvette. * Kiki: Yes, I brought it here. Please give it to her when you find her. It's a symbol of her growth. I think she'll feel very uneasy without it. * Ace: They left in a hurry, then the possibility that she was taken away is sharply increased. * Momo: Magic book... Is Yvette a magician?! * Kiki: Of course not. It's just a fantasy version of Tell Me Why to Style like This for the children to easily learn styling skills. * Momo: So, it's a children's book. * Kiki: Yvette had once mentioned her story with this book. Maybe we can find some clues inside it... Mysterious Gift Prize * 12000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. * (15 years ago, Year 665, New Era) * Grandma: Yvette, it's your sixth birthday. Grandma has prepared a gift for you! * Little Yvette: Wow! Is this a magic book? It's so beautiful! * Grandma: Yeah, it's from my grandma. It records a lot of styling skills and a secret! * Little Yvette: A secret of what? * Grandma: You need to find it yourself. Only the purest children are able to find this secret and get its magic power. I believe you can do it! * Little Yvette: Really? Thank you, grandma! * (One month later) * Little Yvette: The secret of the magic book... How can I find it? Does it record the magic to give people talent? * ??: Haha-- * Little Yvette: Huh? Who is laughing? * (Suddenly, a little boy with golden hair and blue eyes showed up in the room. He was laughing and looked very cute.) * Little Boy: Actually, I'm the Illusion Elf in legends. Not all people can see me! * Little Yvette: If I see you, does it mean I can get the magic power as grandma said? Have I become stronger and got excellent styling skills? * Little Boy: I don't have the power to make an ordinary child stronger in an instant. * Little Yvette: So I, I'm still so ordinary without any talent... I can only be an average person...*Sob* * Little Boy: Hey, don't cry! * Little Yvette: *Sob*... * Little Boy: Don't cry. Although I can't give you power, I've met several talented stylists and designers. You'll become stronger with my help. * Little Yvette: Really? * Little Boy: Of course, the Illusion Elf will never tell a lie! Remember, I'm Ryan. * Little Yvette: Then... Ryan, let's make a pinky promise? * Ryan: Huh? I don't want to be so naive... Alright, alright, if you can stop crying... * Little Yvette: Pinky, pinky bow bell, whoever tells a lie will sink down to the bad place, and never rise up again. Bunny's Love Prize * 12000 * 10 Summary Expand for script. * (Now, Year 680, New Era, Lilith Kingdom Royal Palace, several days after the Fantasy Styling Contest Final) * Bobo: Wow, did Yvette really see the Illusion Elf in legends? Awesome! * Nikki: But what does the elf look like? * Nikki: Don't talk irrelevant. Let Kiki go on! * Kiki: *Cough* * (15 years ago, Year 665, New Era) * Little Yvette: Ryan, Ryan, do you know a lot of spells? Can you make me a candy castle? * Ryan: The Illusion Elf is not a legendary wizard. How could I do this? As a girl, don't you want to make yourself prettier? * Little Yvette: Ah, you can't do it... * Ryan: Stupid bunny, that's just fairy tales. How can you take it seriously? * Little Yvette: I'm not a bunny! * Ryan: You are! Timid and weak, cry easily, and eyes turn red. Isn't it a bunny? * Little Yvette: I,I didn't. * Ryan: Hee hee. I'll do a magic for you! Do you see the small cake? * Little Yvette: Wow! Don't touch my cake- * Ryan: Look! The cake turned into a carrot. Have a eat? * Little Yvette: *Sob*. I hate carrots! * Ryan: Why does a bunny hate carrots? It's perfect for a bunny! * Little Yvette: *Sob*... * Ryan: ... Don't cry. It's just an illusion. It still tastes like a cake although it looks like a carrot. * Little Yvette: But... It's annoying even if it just looks like a carrot... Fantasy Stylist Requirements *12 *11 *6 *4 Prize Spirit of Magic upgrades to Book of Dreams Summary Expand for script. * Little Yvette: Ryan, I heard that the Illusion Elf's favorite thing is the most beautiful clothes in the world. Is it true? * Ryan: I'm a boy! How can I have this kind of wish? * Little Yvette: But your clothes are all beautiful... * Ryan: Of course! Those are... Um, just clothes... * Little Yvette: Really? * Ryan: ... I love beautiful clothes. What's wrong with that! Yvette! As a Lilith girl, you must love fantasy and fairy-tale clothes! I'll teach you seriously since today! * Little Yvette: Oh, oh, Okay! * Ryan: The guests are about to come. Go put on a cute dress, wearing pajama is too rude! * Little Yvette: Nice, I can wear the new dress my mom designed for me. * Ryan: And, don't forget other parts! * Little Yvette: Got it... Um, where is my strawberry hairpin? * Little Yvette: Ah, Ryan, My magic book is shining! * Ryan: That's normal! This children's book... Oh, no... This magic book is able to collect the power of your thoughts on designing because of my existence. * Ryan: This mysterious power is a very special Spirit of Sheen. When you collect enough Spirit of Sheen, you have the chance to activate the Dream Light Array. * Little Yvette: Will I be able to do that? The story says only talented girls can do it! It must be beautiful... * Ryan: You'd better not think about it now. You just luckily touched the Spirit of Sheen. * Ryan: Maybe you need to work hard for many years to collect enough power to activate the array. At that time, you can summon me. * Little Yvette: But... I haven't summoned you, and you are here? * Ryan: Idiot, only you can see me now, so it doesn't count. One day you will lose this ability. * Little Yvette: If I become a great designer, can I summon Dream Light Array so that everyone can see you? Then we can go to school, to the amusement park, and go play with friends together! * Ryan: What... I'm not going to play with kids. * Little Yvette: But I want to be with Ryan forever! Trial-I Requirements *4 *3 *2 *2 Prize Adorable Bell levels up to level 2 (Cute attribute rating increases by 500 points) Transparent Elf Requirements * Halloween Lamp * Halloween Lamp-Magic Night * Halloween Hat * Halloween Hat-Magic Night * Little Witch * Little Witch-Magic Night * Candy Heart * Candy Doll Prize * 15000 * 25 * 20 Summary Expand for script. * (Five years later, Year 670, New Era, ten years ago from now) * Little Yvette: Ryan taught me a lot... But when I gradually grew up, made more friends and learned more things, the time I spent with Ryan became less... * (One day, Ryan's body became transparent like an illusion. Yvette could see through his body. Yvette tried to hold his hand but failed.) * Little Yvette: Ryan, why did you become transparent? * Ryan: Um... Isn't it cool? I'm transparent like a ghost! You're afraid of ghosts, but why aren't you afraid of me? * Little Yvette: You're Ryan. Why should I be afraid of you? * Ryan: Yeah, I'm still the same. Nothing to fear about. * Little Yvette: But now I can't touch you! * Ryan: Don't worry. This is normal. * Little Yvette: Really? * Ryan: Yeah, it means you have grown up. * Little Yvette: Huh, Ryan will become a ghost after I grow up? * Ryan: I'm the honored Illusion Elf. How can you compare ghosts with me? * Little Yvette: Yeah, Ryan is the best! * Ryan: Yvette, if I disappear one day, you must be brave and don't cry. * Little Yvette: Why...? Will Ryan disappear? * Ryan: I mean if, do you understand the word 'if'? Let's make a promise. If you cry, you'll become a bunny! * Little Yvette: I don't want to be a bunny! I, I won't cry! Regret of Growing Up Prize * 12000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * (Although Ryan always told Yvette he's okay, his body became more and more unreal. Yvette worried about whether he would really disappear or not. She read a lot of books but found no information.) * Little Yvette: Grandma, why did Ryan become transparent? Am I losing him? * Grandma: Yvette, only the purest children can see the Illusion Elf, do you know why? * Little Yvette: Isn't Yvette pure anymore? * Grandma: Because children grow up while they get to know more things. * Grandma: When they are young, they're as pure as a blank paper. As they grow up, the paper is filled with more and more colors. It's beautiful, but not pure anymore. * Grandma: When they are not pure anymore, they'll also lose the magic power. This is the regret of growth. * Little Yvette: I don't want to grow up! *Sob*... I don't want to lose Ryan! * Grandma: Yvette, growth is always accompanied by different kinds of regret, but children have to grow up quickly to feel this colorful world. * Grandma: I believe that Ryan also wants you to grow up and become a good person. * Little Yvette: No... I don't want that... * Grandma: Don't be so sad, or you'll make Ryan sad, too. Come on, put on a cute dress and cheer up. Everything will be okay. Elf Gone Requirements *15 *12 *7 *5 Prize Book of Dreams levels up to Star Moon Covenant Summary Expand for script. * (One year later, Year 671, New Era, nine years ago from now) * (Ryan's body was too light to be seen sometimes, but Yvette could still hear him. * Yvette thought, it is okay as long as he is by her side, as long as he has not disappeared.) * Ryan: Happy birthday, Yvette! You're twelve years old, not a child anymore! * Little Yvette: Ryan! Do you want to eat cake? * Ryan: I don't like this kind of food. Yvette, I have something to tell you... * Little Yvette: What, Ryan? * Ryan: It may make you sad, but I still want to bid farewell... I may have to say goodbye to you, Yvette. * Little Yvette: ... Ryan, are you leaving now? * Ryan: Yvette, there's one thing I haven't told you. Actually, the Illusion Elf is the power of growth. You can summon me because you have a strong and firm desire to grow up. * Ryan: When you grow strong and firm enough inside, I'll disappear, whit joy only. * Little Yvette: But... *Sob* * Ryan: Ah, don't cry! * Little Yvette: You must be lying... * Ryan: You little fool! Who will lie about this kind of things? Don't cry. I'm seriously saying goodbye to you. * Little Yvette: I don't want to! Don't say goodbye. Don't go away, Ryan! Don't leave me alone! * Ryan: I won't leave you alone. Even if you can't see me nor hear me, I'll always be with you until you have the power to summon me again. * Ryan: You'd better work hard even if I disappear. If you lose in any contest, I would be very angry! * Little Yvette: I... I'll try my best! * Ryan: Okay. Not much time left. Yvette, cheer up. You'll be the best grown-up! * Little Yvette: Ryan... * Ryan: Goodbye, little Yvette. * Little Yvette: I...I'll become better. I'll work hard. I... I don't need any help to be the best grown-up! You will be looking at me, right? *Sob* Trial-II Requirements *6 *5 *3 *2 Prize Adorable Bell levels up to level 3 (Cute attribute rating increases by 800 points) Firm Belief Prize * 15000 * 15 Summary Expand for script. * Grandma: Ryan didn't disappear. You just lost the poser to feel him. Keep a heart of purity, and you will see him again when you arouse the Dream Light Array. * Little Yvette: Really? will I see Ryan again? * Grandma: Although what Ryan said is right, Dream Light Array is mysterious for a reason. * Grandma: It requires years of continuous effort, and no one knows whether the Array will summon Illusion Elf. * Little Yvette: I can make it! * Grandma: Yvette, are you sure? As you grow up, you won't be as pure as before, so the chance to see Illusion Elf will only grow less. * Little Yvette: I don't want to give up... Ryan is my best friend. I want to meet him again. * Grandma: Grandma thought the disappearance of Ryan will depress you deeply, but in fact, you have grown up... Yvette, you're already an outstanding child. I'm proud of you! * Little Yvette: Really? * Grandma: Yeah, Grandma believes in you. You'll make it! * Little Yvette: Thank you, Grandma... I'm so happy! * (Four years later, Year 675, New Era, five years ago from now) * Yvette: I'm finally a student of Cicia Design School! Guess my score? * Yvette: I know Ryan is always with me. If I carry the magic book and if I continue to design more beautiful clothes! * Yvette: To compete with more strong stylists, I will collect more special Spirit of Sheen... * Yvette: I'll try my best. Although I'm ordinary and untalented, even timid and weak, I still have a strong heart and firm faith. Ryan, we will meet again. Promised Magic Prize * 18000 * Blackcurrant Tea Summary Expand for script. * (Finally, in the second year of School, Yvette achieved her goal. Although there were some troubles, she succeeded in activating the Dream Light Array at last.) * (Ryan stood in the middle of the Dream Light Array with the light shining over his golden hair and sky-blue eyes, like an angel...) * Ryan: Long time no see, Yvette, you have become an ordinary grow-up. * Yvette: Ryan... * Ryan: Hey, don't cry. Your tears will make your face look worse. * Yvette: I...I'm not crying...*Sob* * Ryan: I just said you're an adult now, and you cried like a child. * Yvette: But Grandma said the Dream Light Array can only last several minutes... Maybe we have to wait a long time to meet again... * Ryan: Don't worry, I'm the Illusion Elf living in this magic book. I will always be with you. We'll meet again. * Ryan: Come on, let's make a pinky promise. It's also a magic! * Ryan and Yvette: Pinky, pinky bow-bell, whoever tells a lie will sink down to the bad place, and never rise up again. * (Several minutes later, Ryan disappeared.) * Yvette: *Sob* I knew it's only a children's book, rather than a magic one. * Yvette: I also knew I'm untalented. But talent is quite important in designing. In the adult world, there're many things you can't make it event with great efforts. * Yvette: But thank you, Ryan and Grandma. I believe there must be something that I can do, something that I can pursue all my life. Keep On Searching Requirements *19 *15 *10 *6 Prize Star Moon Covenant upgrades to Star Magic Circle Summary Expand for script. * (Now, Year 680, New Era, Lilith Kingdom Royal Palace, several days after the Fantasy Styling Contest Final) * Momo: In fairy tales, Yvette would have become a great designer through her own efforts. * Ace: But life is not a fairy tale ... * Nikki: But I think everything goes well in real life. Yvette has found the most suitable thing for her. It's because she worked as a government employee that she could meet the Prime Minister. * Kiki: Yeah. Although Yvette didn't pick designer as her job, she also takes it as a habit. * Kiki: And she loves being the secretary of the Prime Minister. But... * Ace: Don't be so sad. Yvette will be fine. If she was taken away, we will get her back! If she has any difficulties, we will also help her! * Momo: If she betrayed the nation together with the Prime Minister and did something wrong, we'll give her this magic book and remind her of the pure and kind herself. * Kiki: Nikki, now I give this magic book to you. I hope you can try to summon Ryan, the Illusion Elf. Maybe Ryan has some clues. * Nikki: Me? ... I'm not sure if I can do that, but I give my best shot! Trial-III Requirements *10 *8 *5 *3 Prize Adorable Bell levels up to level 4 (Cute attribute rating increases by 1200 points) Best Companion Requirements * Gothic Lolita * Night Ruin * Mask of Night * Magic Flower * Night Gothic * Black Petal * Magic Flower Necklace * Magic Flower Bracelet Prize * Cream Waffle *1 *1 *30 Summary Expand for script. * Nidhogg: Are you still listening? * Yvette: Yeah... Yes! * Nidhogg: Are you clear? * Yvette: Ah... I'm sorry. Mr. Minister, can you say it again? * Nidhogg: You seem very absent-minded. Any questions on this job? * Yvette: No... * Nidhogg: You stared at the child over there many times. * Yvette: That's... because he looks like my friend. * Nidhogg: You want to know him? * Yvette: What? * Nidhogg: Let's go. * Yvette: Wait, Mr. Minister... * Nidhogg: Hi, what's your name? * Yvette: He looks the same... (as Ryan...) * Little Boy: Mr. Minister, I'm Ryan! * Yvette: !! * Nidhogg: Sounds cool. * Little Boy: The pastor gave me that name. He said this is a name with magic, and it will bring me good luck and happiness! * Nidhogg: Ryan, my secretary wants to know you. * Little Boy: Okay. Hi, I'm Ryan! * Yvette: I...I'm Yvette, secretary of the Prime Minister. Nice to meet you. * Little Boy: Ah...You look like you're about to cry! * Yvette: No... I'm just so happy... * Little Boy: But you look very sad? * Nidhogg: It's alright. We have to go. See you. * Little Boy: See you, Mr. Nidhogg! * Yvette: Thank you, Mr. Minister... * Nidhogg: I just want my secretary to concentrate on her work. * Yvette: I... I'm sorry. * Nidhogg: The weak always live in the past. Leave all the sadness and regret behind, and move forward. * Yvette: Yes, Mr. Minister. Category:Dreamland